goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ripto Pushes Crash Bandicoot Off the Rooftop / Grounded
Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot and Fake Crash were standing at the rooftop. Coco: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Crunch: Yes it is, Coco. Then Ripto came who was angry, and the bandicoots were horrified. Ripto: Hello, Ripto haters! And who is this next to Crunch and Fake Crash? (to Crash) Hey! You're Crash Bandicoot, the one who grounded my best friend Dr Neo Cortex! Coco: Oh my god! How did you come back to life? By the way, we! Crunch: Really! Crash: Hate! Fake Crash: You! This made Ripto very angry. Ripto: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Crash Bandcoot off the rooftop for grounding Cortex! Ripto pushed Spongebob off the rooftop, sending the screaming Crash falling down to the ground. Crash (Brother Bear sound clip): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Crash landed in the pavement below and hurt himself so badly, and the other bandicoots were horrified. Crash: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move, I'm going to summon Krunk! Then Crash called to Krunk from Terra. Crash: Krunk! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Then Krunk ran across the other rooftop and he ran down to the road below and he picked up the injured Crash, and climbed back up to the rooftop on the far side. Crash: Krunk! Use Sucker Punch to attack Ripto! The other bandicoots glared to Ripto. Krunk: Here I come, Ripto! I am going to beat you up, short guy! Then Krunk began to use Sucker Punch to attack Ripto. Ripto: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ripto collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Ripto: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! Crunch: Krunk, please take Crash to the hospital! Then Krunk took Crash to the hospital, and then Crunch glared to Ripto who picked himself up. Crunch: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Crunch sent Ripto home in disgrace. When Ripto got home... Ripto's dad was dismayed. Ripto's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Ripto caused trouble! Ripto's dad was horrified as Crunch explained to him about his son's bad behavior. Crunch: Ripto did cause trouble. He pushed Crash Bandicoot off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Ripto's dad got very angry at Ripto. Ripto's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Ripto! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Crash Bandicoot recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Ripto went to his room, crying. Ripto: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Ripto's dad and Crunch glared to Ripto, and Ripto's dad got more angry. Ripto's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Ripto! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Professor as Ripto Eric as Crash Bandicoot Allison as Coco Bandicoot Alan as Crunch Bandicoot Dave as Fake Crash Wiseguy as Krunk Diesel as Ripto's dad Trivia Kenai's scream from the waterfall scene in Brother Bear was used when Crash screams as he falls to the ground to be badly injured when Ripto pushes Crash off the rooftop for grounding his best friend Cortex. Category:Ripto's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff